Agricultural fences and similar fencing enclosures are often constructed using metal posts having a t-shaped cross-section, generally known as t-posts. These t-posts can be used as the principal supporting structure of both temporary and permanent fences. T-posts are often used in straight-run fencing but are not used for corners or bracing posts. Fences incorporating such t-posts are considerably less expensive, and generally easier and faster to install, than fences using wooden posts as anchors. Wooden posts, however, are often required for corners and bracing purposes. Power equipment is typically used to install such wooden posts. In addition, wooden fence posts are often sunk into concrete for added stability and reinforcement. Longer fences which cover greater areas may require substantial reinforcement and bracing. Accordingly, installation of a large number of wooden posts using power equipment and concrete can be costly and time-consuming. Finally, wooden posts have a finite life span which is exceeded by that of metal t-posts. Extending a fence around a large area of land generally requires the assistance of several persons and machinery in order to complete the task.
Using wooden posts for corners and bracing fence posts can present certain other challenges. Wooden posts must be braced, typically with other horizontal wooden posts and diagonal steel cables, in order to properly stretch, and attach, fencing material between the posts. In addition, bracing is often necessary in fences which follow a curved path or are any length beyond fifty or so yards. Finally, due to the forces acting upon corner and support posts, both at installation and during the life of the fence, it is essential that such corner elements be adequately braced.
There is, therefore, a need for a fencing system that allows one person to install a complete, reinforced fence without the need for additional manpower, heavy equipment, or other assistance.